


And When the Samba Played

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [11]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Laura's visit to a glory hole takes a strange turn when the boys she's servicing turn out to be her brother's friends. When Sean unknowingly loses his virginity to his sister through a hole in the wall, Laura finds herself unable to stop thinking about him, desperate to make a real move on him, and what she wants, she'll get. Commission for parappa642





	And When the Samba Played

Visiting the local glory hole was always good to kill some time and make a long, slow afternoon into something more exciting and engaging. Laura found some good relaxation in her visits to it, always ready to loosen up and get comfortable somewhere where she could be and not have to worry about what she was doing, sucking some anonymous dicks along the way. It was nice to get fucked and to take some pressure off, especially after rigorous bursts of training that left her so tense and frustrated. She was overwhelmed by the day-to-day pressures of so many things, and to be able to escape from all that, get fucked, and enjoy something more 'normal' than the usual fare was welcome Welcome in ways that had her coming back around again and again for visits to the glory hole for all the pleasure and relief she hoped she could find in its presence and its relief.

As she settled down onto her knees, she could hear from the other side of the wall the sound of a whole bunch of guys coming up, chattering and moving about, overlapping voices following. "Let's enjoy this bitch on the other," someone said. A group of friends. Laura's smile widened at their approach, as in truth she didn't mind the idea of guys swarming her. Partly because the hole in the wall meant that only one at a time was getting through the hole and able to fuck her, which helped limit the advance and the chaos a little bit. The other was that a group of horny friends all goading one another into sticking their dicks through the hole in the wall meant that she'd have to do very little waiting, if any, to get what she wanted. It was something exciting and relentless, a nice bout of endurance testing for the lustful fighter on her knees, waiting for the fun to descent upon her.

In Laura's mind, the only way to properly enjoy this kind of advance was to open herself up to pure madness and shamelessness, not sure how much lust and hunger she'd be enduring today, but ready for as much of it as she could muster, ready to find so much attention and excitement in the midst of this situation. To spend her day losing herself so much to the pleasure was the best way to unwind, even if it meant working up a very different kind of frenzy and excitement, forms of tension and perhaps exhaustion that were in their own way energizing. Getting left a breathless mess with cum all over her was something that, in truth, just felt too good to pass up the chance for.

So as that first cock pushed on through the hole in the wall, all Laura could do was dive in and get right to sucking it into her mouth, showing it a shameless burst of attention and want, wasting no time in her advance and showing off to the man on the other side how hungry she was. "Fuck, this bitch must be starved for dick," he groaned, making Laura smile brightly as she pressed on without hesitation, flaunting her desperation and the excitement throbbing up inside of her through every second of how she pressed on with the single-minded goal of showing the depths of her wanton hunger, letting her desires get the better of her, letting the depths of her lusts become apparent. There was no holding back the desperation inside of her now, the bubbling heat and want doing to Laura things she readily expected, but was still always surprised by.

She pulled back from the cock, starting to give it a proper licking all over, eyes closed as the hand not grasping the base of the shaft reached down into her shorts to tend to the ache between her legs. She didn't waste any time or motion getting herself all over this cock, lavishing it with sloppy, hot praise, plenty of wet, lurid kisses peppering the length of it up and down and in all directions, chasing something deeply unrepentant and completely shameless. The only thing that Laura could do was let it wash over her, giving into her hungers without shame or the faintest sense burning up with a direct swell of heat and need, something hitting her hard and without much sense of hesitation.

Getting into the zone and slurping on a big dick just felt like the best way to open tings up. It was messy and chaotic, but the best way to get her worked up and ready for more, ready to lean into the pressure and accept that she was in way over her head, but that chaos was what made it so exciting, what gave Laura something she could really savour. Her tongue lapping at the cock, lips constantly pushing forward to take it into her mouth for brief bursts of frenzied sucking before she drew back and let her tongue move all over it again... This was the finest of descents into chaos, and nothing was going to hold her back from embracing her deepest, most fervid desires.

Deciding that the kind of messy, chaotic pace she set here was a good way to keep things going, Laura didn't spend too long sucking on the cock, always drawing back to kiss and lick it some more. Once she had a nice, hefty coating of her spit on the shaft, she brought her hand into it, stroking along the cock in broad motions to help accentuate the pleasure, keeping her position up quite steadily and holding on through the impending madness. This was exactly where Laura wanted to be, where she felt capable and ready to serve, eager to impress a whole bunch of guys all at once with her amazing cocksucking prowess. There was nothing else that could ever possibly satisfy her twisted, dark urges.

Laura was never going to be the kind of slutty party girl who did the kind of things that girls who took on whole groups of guys usually did. She was a martial artist and she carried herself at least in part like it. But this was a different world, an anonymous world with no investment or need to do anything, just able to lean into the craziness on a temporary basis with no commitment. She didn't have to find and impress guys, she just had to open herself up to the reality before her and lean into it. And for it, she was rewarded brightly with lots of attention and excitement, able to do what she needed to do without anything but the most fun parts of it all, parts she laid into happily as the pleasure reached a hot, throbbing point she gave herself up to completely, moaning in delight and heat under the tension of desire and a burst of want more potent than she really knew how to handle.

The more she licked and kissed and accepted the desperate position in front of this cock, the more readily that she gave herself up to it all, a complete lack of hesitation guiding her to suck this cock all over, to give it the most thorough attention she could muster for a dick, not sure how to handle how hotly the twisting pleasures burned through her, but Laura was shameless about this and left nothing to chance, pressing on to give the cock the sloppy treatment it so utterly deserved, mouth in total submissive service to the cock and letting nothing hold her back. This was where Laura always found the most excitement, the most satisfaction. She had a nice, big dick in front of her, the wall keeping her from having to pay attention to anything but the cock, and she could play with it happily and shamelessly.

Through it all, Laura kept her fingers hard at work, plunging into her wet, waiting pussy and working through the intense frustration and delight of opening herself up to this rush of need and heat, moans bubbling up hotter and needier as she let the sensations take hold of her, let the wanton need carry her into the depths of gleeful, shameless want. It was a lot to handle, but there was so little in the way of sense to it that she just had no choice but to surrender completely, a wanton mess rocking back and forth through the pleasure hitting her hard, driving her head in motions more desperate and frantic still, accepting the hot, throbbing, spiraling rush of confusing desire that ruled her so powerfully now.

All of the hard work and sloppy sucking paid off beautifully for Laura when she got what she wanted. Without warning, the cock erupted, spewing forward with hot streaks of messy seed that hit her across her face, made her shudder and twist happily under the impending pressure of something overwhelming and messy, a gooey rush of excitement hitting her hard as she let the pleasure wash over her. Not the pleasure of an orgasm, frustratingly. She whined, fingers buried inside of her as she took the facial and work feverishly to try and satisfy herself at any cost.

“Give me another one,” she panted, shivering under the pressure and the want that held so tightly onto her. For her desperation, Laura was given another cock, and she was even more quick and desperate with this one. She took it not only into her mouth, but with one swift motion right into her throat, choking it down and shuddering happily as she felt the cock push against the lining of her throat, a challenging prospect she took like a champ, eyes shut tight as she focused on her sense of taste and on savouring this big dick with a very relentless and chaotic kind of pace. After such a sloppy external showing of cock affection, this equally sloppy but much more internal treatment made for something different, something relentless and feverish.

The messy gagging sounds she made as she choked the cock down weren't lost on the men listening from the other side of the wall, snickering and cheering as she worked her head back and forth. “Shit, we can hear her choking on your dick from the back,” a distant voice called, and it gave Laura a burst of something that more resembled pride and excitement than it really should have. This a weird situation that made for a lot to handle and a lot to open themselves up to, but there was just so much happening here that Laura felt so ready for that she just had to lean into the madness, playing up to be exactly the kind of woman the men expected of her. It was a role she filled readily, showing off the wanton heat and the crazed, desperate rush of excitement that ached through her as she got right back to work and felt great doing it.

Everything about the steady and downright merciless back and forth of her head made for something intense and relentless. The utter lack of shame she felt in shoving forward and having her way with this big dick in front of her was the mark of a good time in her Laura's eyes, opening her up to something shameless and hot, something she was all too happy to accept and push against through the hot, burning haze of something pounding through her body with an excitement she just had to get more of. Back and forth she worked to treat the dick to lots of steady service from the start, moving in broad, eager motions as she sucked down the thick shaft, letting it challenge her throat and letting the haze of delight take firm, tight hold of her.

Faster her fingers worked amid her slurping and sucking of the big dick, trying to treat it at once to the most sensible and direct mess of pure delight she could muster. Laura could feel the pleasure throbbing within her, and she chased those sensations down deeper, hungrier, wondering where he could go and how far she could take this. The pulsating excitement that ached through her body kept her hot and needy, and she wasn't sure just how much she could do with this and how far she was about to go in the chaotic midst of this excitement, but Laura felt ready to give it her all and to not stop until she had quite firmly and desperately taken on the worst of it and completely lost herself.

All of her needy surrender to the big cock made for something she was shameless in taking on, a moaning mess given to the desires and the heat taking her on and letting her feel something primal, something insane. Back and forth she moved with the single-minded, fervid purpose of someone out of her mind with need. It was hard to seem like she was staying contained when she was relentlessly choking on a big dick and humping her fingers, but with the wall separating them there wasn't much to be done but to give in to the chaotic, gleeful treatment expected of her. There was something about giving in to this desire and this heat that just felt right to Laura, and she moved without worry about what she was doing or what it meant for her that she was into these sorts of things. A chance to vent her frustrations and relieve her tensions was vital for keeping her head steady and her thoughts straight.

The messy, sloppy choking sounds she made were definitely louder than was even remotely okay, but anonymity was a potent force and Laura didn't shy away from giving herself up to all of it, relentlessly pushing forward to treat these cocks to something chaotic and unapologetic. There was nothing about these pleasures that gave Laura pause; she was in too deep,but that depth gave her an utter lack of shame or perspective, keeping her moving hard and hot as she pushed forward, treating herself to something chaotic and unapologetic. Just moving on without shame, treating herself and the man on the other side of the wall to something incredible, writhing together in the midst of powerful, throbbing delight. All that mattered was chasing down the pleasure and indulging thoroughly in everything she could get. Right up to that final, pounding, intense moment he came without warning, a grunt and a gush of hot spunk down her throat giving Laura everything she needed.

Her hips bucked as she too crashed into ecstasy, moaning in utter bliss as she came hard, whole body shuddering, head pulling back in delight so she could let out the most excited and hot of noises, shamelessly embracing the fire and the want that gripped her so tightly. As she let out those gasps of delight for them to hear, she took the rest of the load onto her face, not minding a bit of a messy facial at all amid everything else she was doing and all the other ways she burned with delight and want. This was utter bliss to Laura, and she didn't shy away from taking it all on and embracing it, for all of its intense, needy heat.

The pattern continued on steadily, as Laura continued to suck down big dicks with greedy delight, indulging in her rampant hungers and fingering herself to a few more hard, hot orgasms before finally she pulled back ready to up the stakes, licking some cum off of her chin and taking a deep breath for a moment. “The next one gets my pussy.” It was an escalation she desperately needed. Sucking cock was nice, but with all these guys around she was wet and needy, wanting something more than just to be an oral toy for a whole bunch of guys. She wanted to get fucked, wanted to be taken on and used much more thoroughly and intensely still. There was only one way to get that, and that was to throw herself into the deep end and get fucked.

“Oh shit. Hey Sean, you should go up then. You're a virgin, aren't you?”

“I can't be the only one,” 'Sean' said, and Laura's eyes snapped open in shock upon hearing who Sean was. She recognized the voice immediately, because on the other end of that wall was her brother. The name Sean alone hadn't bothered her too much given how common it was, but to hear his voice, unmistakable and abrupt... She shuddered in surprise.

“No, I think you are.” The guys took a minute to run through the group, and it was clear that Sean was in fact the only virgin. “Well then get in there and fuck this girl hard. Come on, here's your chance.”

“You're the only one who hasn't gone yet,” another voice encouraged. “Go fuck her.”

“Alright, alright, I'll fuck her,” Sean said. Laura was speechless as she shivered on her knees in front of the hole. Her brother was on the other side of the glory hole, and he was ready to lose his virginity to the anonymous woman who'd just sucked off all his friends, who was in fact, secretly, his sister. There was nothing sensible or decent about that, something that she should have been worried about and more ready to object to, but she just found herself oddly ready for it. Eager, even. The idea of taking her brother's virginity from him in secret and pushing into something even more wildly sinful than normal appealed to her in ways that things just downright shouldn't have.

But then the cock pushed through the hole, and Laura let out a startled gasp at the size of it. It was a big cock. Maybe the biggest one she'd seen and served here today, and it belonged to her brother. Absolute madness, and yet also oddly enticing and promising. She shifted forward, moaning in excitement and promise as she reached forward to seize the big dick and turn herself around. The position to take on was a very simple one, as Laura put a bit of extra highness into her voice, changing her cadence a bit to say, “Just stay still! I'll do the work. I'm happy to help a virgin.” She smiled to herself as she tugged on the cock a bit to try and pull him in as much as he could while her other hand pushed her shorts and her soaked panties down her legs, stepping out of them in the process of turning herself around and shoving her ass back against the wall, pushing herself onto her brother's cock and starting to work herself down.

With a hot groan of surprise and excitement, Laura began to steal Sean's virginity, pushing her way slowly down his shaft as she listened to him make noises of surprise, confusion, and excitement from the other side of the wall. He had no idea it was her, leaving Laura free to take the most sinful thrill she'd ever found here at the glory hole and run with it, carelessly embracing the wanton, raw desires and shameless vigor of something unlike what she'd ever known before. Back and forth motions helped guide her in position and push slowly down against the cock, taking him into her and embracing the desire and the heat that burned so hot through her body. There was nothing but pure surrender here and she found it almost impossible to hold back and contain herself now.

Quicker, more desperate motions guided Laura deeper into the descent as she sank further onto her brother's cock, riding him hard and fast. All of the fingering and toying had her sopping wet and desperate, but also incredibly tight, as only one or two fingers were in her at a given time and her mouth was the one doing all the hard work. It made her pussy soft, velvety, slick, and incredibly tight for Sean's cock as she pushed down against it,clenching around his cock with a vigor and eagerness he was horribly unprepared for, throwing his expectations completely for a loop with just how good this felt.

“She's really tight,” she heard Sean groan, and smiled with delight as she continued to shove back against his cock, going aster and more eagerly to try and keep this all moving, to give herself up to something relentless and chaotic, the rush and haze of her desires getting the better of her. Back and forth she continued to move, a needy mess completely lost to the heat and the desire that seized her, embracing the ideas of pure need and want that burned through her. Faster she moved, encouraged by Sean's words and tension, desperate to lean into the chaos and keep up the pace of giving him everything she could muster, racing on feverishly and unapologetically through the delight and heat, raw debauchery winding her up as she fucked her brother.

That lingering facet of this whole mess simply would not leave Laura be. She was doing something more far gone and insane than she'd ever done before, and loving every second of it, completely without shame, guilt, or hesitation about rushing on through this pleasure and finding the relief that came with it. Just a steady back and forth was all she could muster, pushing on to treat herself to something wild, out of control, and shameless, the utter lack of apology or hesitation guiding her on deep and hard as she gave herself up to this all, letting pleasure rule her, letting the throbbing, pulsating heat do her in and push her into wild, unfettered depths of pure lust. Rather than hesitating on the verge of this chaos, Laura threw herself into it, and for it she was allowed to completely succumb to the searing bliss and the want that held her, given utterly to pure ecstasy and desire.

Everything moved so quickly, and it was all through Laura's, hips, as Sean remained still by her orders, allowing her to fuck herself down onto his cock without hesitation or mercy, flaunting everything she was about and letting him feel the madness of her descent upon him. SO little about this made much sense at all to the needy wreck of a woman chasing on pure delight and sensation, but Laura wasn't about to stop now, wasn't about to hesitate as she pressed on and embraced every last second of the chaos completely, lost to the utter depravity and debauchery of the moment. She wanted more, wanted to lose herself and show no fear or shame in her madness, and she let everything take her over. The purest summation of raw surrender overwhelmed her, ruled her, and she didn't want it to stop.

Faster she worked, moaning, clutching one of her breasts and kneading it as she moved wild and chaotic, feeling herself able to muster up a wild sense of utter chaos and surrender. She'd never gotten fucked this hard and this well at a glory hole before, and it was all thanks to her own motions as she worked to chase these pleasures down, relentless, hot, completely lost to the bliss. She couldn't stop, couldn't hold back, and for her surrender she was given a pulsating swell of utter, fiery bliss, lost to the want and gasping in throbbing ecstasy. When Laura came, she came hard, and she knew there was no way she could get any better than this.

It seemed her moans didn't immediately give her identity away, which was nothing short of a fucking miracle given the reality of how gone she was and how much she did to open herself up to this all. But she was safe, unscathed and free to keep from completely embarrassing and exposing herself utterly. Not that she even would have minded at this point, as fucking herself back against Sean's cock brought Laura to a downright ruinous orgasm, dragging Sean down with her into chaos and surrender. With a low grunt, he came too, cock erupting into her waiting twat and pumping her full of hot, messy cum, unwittingly creampieing his sister and igniting within her an attraction more peculiar and insane than he was ever going to know. She moaned and thrashed and shivered happily before pushing back a breathless, shivering wreck.

“Thank you so much,” Sean groaned as he pulled out. “That was amazing.” He received some mockery from his friends for it, but otherwise everyone just continued on with the glory hole fun, as Laura sucked and fucked her way through the group all over again. She didn't cum as hard as she had on her brother's cock, but there was no denying the endless fun she found and the relief she felt in throwing herself out there and letting them all have their way with her until they were finally slinking away utterly satisfied and delighted. It was a blast, but it left Laura with a bit of a conflict: did she keep chasing random dicks at the glory hole, or did she decide to cut out the middleman and sink even deeper into madness?  
**********************************  
Ever since Sean lost his virginity, his sister seemed hornier.

It was an insane thing to even consider, and he wondered if he had simply missed some sort of explanation or point that would better explain the situation so strange and weird before him. It felt wrong and weird, but he couldn't shake the shivering, twisting feeling that something was up no matter what he did. Had he just never noticed a playfulness to Laura that had always been there until he'd finally had sex and became far more aware now of things around him? It had to be something like that, right? There was no way that the two situations could have been connected, and that firm rationalization to try and dismiss what was going on was incredible for how little it made anything about his nervous tensions feel better.

Every time Laura showered now, she strutted her way on out of it in a towel that didn't seem big enough to be covering a woman of her side, exposing plenty of cleavage and thigh, barely covering her fine ass as she strutted and swayed her way around the house without a care, testing his limits and leaving Sean more frustrated than any man could have handled, struggling not to stare at his sister and feel the worrisome, creeping thoughts getting into his head. He couldn't help it, he insisted to himself; he'd finally had a taste for sex and now that he knew what he was missing out on it, was on his mind so much more lately.

When she wasn't wearing towels, she was dressed around the house like nobody was around. Booty shorts, crop tops that exposed ample underboob, one day even just a thong and a loose t-shirt. There was no consideration for the presence of people around her, but then, there was only ever Sean around, and as he wrestled with trying very hard not to stare, he tried to make himself as not-around as he could be to avoid the most insane temptation imaginable.

Laura came home from the gym one day in her skimpy workout clothes of very tight pants and a sports bra, sweaty and ragged, and immediately dove for the remote in Sean's hand, starting to play wrestle with him for it, and the amount of rubbing involved in that gesture was maddening. Not only was she all hot and sweaty, but her body had a certain readiness to pass out to it that left her sandbagging him, like she was going to just go limp and collapse on top of him at any moment and stay there. Finally Sean gave up the remote to her, but only so he could take a cold shower and try not to beat off to the thought of her rubbing up on him.

Two nights later, Laura was stumbling in drunk at night, falling into his bed. "Mm, so tired," She whined, a half-asleep Sean confused and unable to speak for himself as she mumbled, "Uh, whatsat?" Her hands felt around in confusion, 'coincidentally' zeroing in on Sean's cock outlined through his boxers, rubbing along against it and giving a drunken giggle as she felt about. "Sean? Sean, that's you isn't it? Why are you in my bed?" She continued to rub, even squeezing a bit at his rapidly hardening cock and looking around before slurring, "Oh. Oh no my bed. Okay." It was a merciless tease gone on just long enough for Sean to finally lose all control. Once Laura closed the door behind her, she dropped her drunk act, pushed her ear to the door, and listened to the frustrated groans of her brother beating off, struggling not to imagine her, but they both knew he was failing at that.

It was when Laura knew her temptation was finally too much for Sean to bear that she could execute the next stage of her plan. Trying to tempt and tease him had all been for one purpose: to take what happened that day at the glory hole and bring it out into the real world. She knew that outright confessing it would scare Sean off. Whatever Laura did, it needed to be craftier and more experimental than that, needed to be something that would get him into a position of desperation hard enough for him to give up to whatever she wanted.

Lucky for Laura, Sean had a bunch of friends over the next day, shouting and hollering in the living room while they played games, and Laura knew that her plan was set. he could hear all the noise and knew what it meant for the plan that had come so perfectly together; now it was just time to bring the final pieces into place and go for the big plunge.

When she strutted down the stairs, Laura was in her typical loop, a cut-up top that didn't even cover her tits properly, a pair of torn-up jeans turned into booty shorts, and a visible thong strap coming up over her hips. She wasn't afraid of catching his friends' eyes as she came over; that was all a part of the plan, as she sized up everyone suddenly gawking at her--save for her brother, who looked mortified by her presence as she strutted in and asked, "Could I play a few rounds?" Everyone was immediately eager to let her join in, save of course for Sean, whose voice was drowned out by his horny friends sizing her up and down without a care. "Great! Hand me a controller."

She circled around the couch and then placed herself right down into Sean's lap, and she could feel him tense up as he shifted about underneath her, really not prepared for more of whatever the fuck Laura was doing. "We play by the rule of 'loser passes the controller'," he explained. "When you lose, can you just go graciously and leave us be?"

"Come on Sean stop being rude to your sister," said one of them, who made sure to hand off the controller. "I won last round, but I'd like to see you play." His smile was overbearing and not very subtle at all.

But Laura met it with a bright, genuine smile of her own. "Well thank you! I hope I do well. I haven't played this game before. And come on Sean, there's nothing wrong with spending some time with your sister, is there?" She pressed her fine ass firmer back against him as her plan began in as perfect and depraved a way as possible; she couldn't have asked for a better setup to this insane situation than the one she got, and now it was too much to deal with. Everything came on so weird and so senseless, without any real sense of what this was or how to deal with.

Laura was bad at the game. Very, very bad. She gave up a loss in record time with little idea what she was doing or how to play properly. It didn't help that Laura was more focused with the occasional brush of her ass against her brother's lap to try and stir his cock to do much else. But that was fine; she didn't need to win to get what she wanted, as she kept up the pressure and toyed around more and more with the ideas before her, wanting to wind everyone up and get into the fun of what awaited her, as she came out the other end with a big pout on her face. "Oh, I thought I was going to win that," she lamented. 

"Okay you lost, hand over the controller and go away," Sean said.

"Aw, I don't want to give up that easy," she whined. "Um... What if we tried something else? I'll keep the controller, and I lose again, I'll suck the winner's dick." The amount of shouting that followed left it impossible for anyone to hear, as people began to argue over the controller, began to vie for a chance to be the one to beat the almost comically bad-at-the-game hot chick in the room so they could get blown. "We can go in turns, you can all get your chance, how about that? I'm sure I'll be good at the game by the time that I get through all of you." With a giggle, the craziness began.

Laura lost again and again. Even harder this time, as the guys brought their hardest in an effort to conquer Laura, get her defeated and get themselves in line to get their dicks sucked. As she grew more fitfully 'frustrated' with her losses, Laura took to grinding against Sean, moving so much and so fitfully that the response turned to something mad and wild. The swell of his cock began to give up to her, and there was no amount of shifting Sean could do that would make this work out, as he watched his sister put her mouth on line to each and every one of his friends, one after another, and he could do nothing about it.

When the dust settled and every last match had ended in embarrassing defeat, Laura was left looking around the room at the horny guys dropping their pants, and could only say, "Well, I guess I have to get sucking, then. Don't worry boys, I keep my promises."

"I'm leaving," Sean said, fed up of this and trying to shove Laura off of him, only for her to shove her weight down firmer against him.

"You aren't going anywhere," Laura said, forcing him to sit back down, grinding harder against his bulge as she drew back toward his ear. "Stay right there or I'll tell everyone how hard your dick is right now for your sister's ass." Embarrassment was a powerful weapon, and it kept Sean helpless as he relaxed again and left Laura free to be able to turn toward the other guys again. "Line up for me and bring me those huge cocks."

The idea of getting head from Sean's hot sister while she sat in Sean's lap was a special kind of fucked up, one that everyone wanted to indulge in, and there was no way to hold back. The first lucky guy stepped up and pushed his dick forward, offering up to Laura the chance to get to work, and work was exactly what Laura wanted.

She took his dick in hand and tugged him in a bit closer, pushing in forward and starting with a direct and confident approach, knowing exactly how to push on and do what needed to be done. It was with great readiness and desire that she eased forward, lips wrapping around his dick and eyes staring up with lidded, sultry hunger toward him as she slurped him down and began to feed the hot, aching needs that now surged through her. There was one dick in particular Laura was after here, and she knew it was better than all the others, but Sean's friends still had great cocks and she was happy to slobber all over them all she could, as long as she got the one she wanted at the end of this.

"That mouth is fucking amazing," the guy groaned, holding still as best he could as Laura worked back and forth along his shaft in direct and adoring motions, sucking his cock with the same pace and skill she had given it when she was at the glory hole. Which of them was he? Laura had no idea, but ti didn't matter, as she sucked him down and let her mouth do the work. His expression spoke of how much he liked this, and Laura knew this was a world class blowjob in his mind, she just wondered if he'd put the pieces together and help her set up the big surprise.

All the while, Laura bounced up and down in her brother's lap, their clothes keeping them apart but her firm friction still applied to the swollen bulge of his cock in his pants. Sean could do nothing about this, trapped in confusion and worry as he turned his head off to the side and shut his eyes, refusing to watch his sister suck off one of his friends. This was getting to be too much, and he hadn't the slightest idea what was going on and what to do with it, growing increasingly more worried and panicked as each passing second brought on weirder messes of feelings he had no way to control. Guilty arousal held onto him, and Sean had no idea how anyone could handle what came with it, he just knew it was nothing good.

"I haven't had my cock sucked this well since the glory hole," he groaned, the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure it out, watching as Laura sucked him down deeper, into her throat now, slobbering on his cock and gagging with a great, reckless vigor, his head slowly wrapping around some ideas that took time to come to focus as he thought on it a moment, confused, throbbing harder inside of the eager mouth giving his dick everything, and he started to realize what was happening. "Wait a minute..."

The mischievous flare of delight across Laura's face was all he needed to see, as she flaunted her position here and made damn sure he realized what was going on, perhaps a bit too late to be able to realize what was happening and how much it was tearing him apart from within. Laura didn't need to say anything as she proceeded on, sucking louder and messier on the cock, making a show of herself and letting him come around to the realization, all while she pushed in harder, slobbering on his dick and leaving him to lose his mind with the realization. His cock throbbed in her mouth, desperately growing needier and hungrier, trying her best to deal with this and make her move into something hot, brilliant, ready. The pleasure was there, she simply needed to make it work, needed to push stronger on into the ecstasy and the heat of crushing delight, until everything came into focus.

He blew his load in her mouth, and Laura pulled greedily back to swallow his load properly, guzzling it down as she pumped along his cock, getting him to pump her full of all that salty, hot spunk, and she didn't hesitate to give it all the most thorough of delights. "You're the bitch from the glory hole," he said, gasping as he pulled back.

Laura drew back with a big smile. "I am," she confessed. "I've missed the taste of your cocks."

Everyone began to yell again, but this time, the real surprise was directed at Sean, who realized immediately what was going on, as he felt the grind of a perfect ass against his lap. "You were?" Sean asked, his eyes wide with abject fucking horror.

"It was me. You lost your virginity to me, Sean." Laura didn't let up on the grinding for a second. "And since then, I've been masturbating to the thought of that day constantly. I want your cock again, and I want your friends' too, as long as you can all give me those degrading words again while you have me. And I know you want me again too, Sean. You can't keep your eyes off me later, give me what we both want." She finally rose up off his dick and relived some pressure, but only so she could push her shorts and her thong down, revealing her perfect brown ass to her brother, wiggling her hips and trying to entice him into utter surrender.

This was too much for Sean to make any sense of. He'd lost his virginity to his sister, and now he was stuck in a senseless mess of dealing with that fact, tension and heat winding up through him as he tried to make sense of all of this, really not prepared for what ensued and came with all of that. He watched that ass moving in his face, felt the weird tensions become too much to handle; he had to give in to this. Had to assuage these growing desires and temptations. he reached into his pants, pulling his cock out and then seizing his sister's hips, slamming her back down onto his cock and plunging into the same perfect, slick hole that had taken his virginity. He could feel it now, know it was the same one, and his whole reading of this situation came unraveled.

Laura had been seducing him this whole time.

"Yes, Sean, fuck your sister!" Laura gasped, head rolling back as she accepted the big cock. "I like your cock best of all, and I've missed it so much. I've never been obsessed with a dick before, but yours is incredible!"

"Don't forget about ours," one of her brother's friends said. He and another stepped up toward Laura, their rigid cocks in hand, and decided cockslapping her was the best way to go. "You want us to get rougher with you? We'll get rougher, bitch."

"A glory hole slut like you can handle sucking two guys off at once, can't you?"

Laura decided it was only fair to show them, as she took their cockslaps with pride before taking them in hand and diving in, getting to work hard and hungry as she slurped the cocks down into her mouth, working back and forth with hard, almost dizzying fervor to give everyone what they wanted. The words were harsh and stinging, but in the best of ways, driving Laura to take one of them down into her mouth while she stroked the other, even voluntarily smacking her face with it to show off her need to submit now to him, all while she worked fast at the chance to indulge in deeper, wilder pleasures.

All the while, she bounced up and down her brother's big cock, Sean's hands guiding her but his hips otherwise staying pretty still as he let her do the work, let her snug hole satisfy him. It was clear that Laura had all the experience here, and he didn't want to get in the way of that as he let her work her magic on him, trusting her fully in the rise and fall of her hips, the steady push into gradual surrender that felt like everything they both needed. Each second of messy, throbbing pleasure was another push into ecstasy, another shove of heat and lust that got them both worked up, and Laura found herself simply uncaring now about anything that wasn't total surrender and crashing, crushing desire.

Sucking two cocks off at once was easy, and with her brother's dick nestled inside of her, all the more exciting. There was no shame to be found here; she was on fire giving up to this all, and everything came perfectly into focus for Laura. Throbbing, needy pleasure brought a greater heat and desperation to this mess, driving a sense of utter desire that felt like too much to bear. The ecstasy was there, a real and hazy mess of so many feelings that none of this felt sensible or sane now, driving pleasure down deeper, hotter, forcing Laura into a sense of complete acceptance too lustful and wild to deal with.

Everything fell just so perfectly into place for Laura as she chased these pleasures further down, unafraid of exploring their depths and learning what pleasure she could find in the embrace of this situation. It was so wrong and strange, but it felt so right to her as she threw everything away and allowed the burning heat to consume her. Each step down felt wilder, felt needier, and the idea of letting go provided something focused, succinct, downright perfect now to a woman giving herself up completely to desire. Back and forth the pleasure heaved, getting stronger with each push down, taking her brother's dick while sucking off his friends, finding herself welcome and adored here.

"I can't believe you've been the glory hole bitch all along," one of them grunted as she deepthroated him, jerking off his buddy's slick cock while she went, before swapping over and taking him down instead. Laura walked the steady line in keeping both of them happily tended to and sucked off, tending to all this wild, hazy heat, pleasure burning up within. She had them losing themselves, sinking into approval and lust with something that felt downright unstoppable. Laura was a pro, and she proved it with everything she did, keeping them hung on her every action and abandoning all sense to this ecstasy.

Sean just lay back, marveling at the sight of his sister's ass bouncing in his lap, the feeling of her slick, snug hole pleading around his cock. There was nothing like this, and he was drunk on the pleasure and ecstasy of feeling her tend to him with such desperation, a firm push into pleasure proving to be too much for him to bear as each passing second felt weirder and hotter. He was fucking his sister, and he was liking it. Every guilty thought and panicked aversion of his eyes couldn't save him now, as he gave everything to Laura and found that doing so was better than he could have ever imagined.

There wasn't any reason to hold back. Laura brought everyone involved to hard, overwhelming orgasmic relief, stroking and bouncing with all the firm, devoted push needed to make this situation completely unravel for everyone involved, pleasure spiking up with a powerful desperation driven by all the most needy, frenzied feelings of utter desire. Two messy shots of gooey spunk splattered across her face as she took in all this pleasure and desire, but the facial wasn't what Laura enjoyed most. No, that would be the gush of her brother's massive load pumping into her hot twat, an unprotected incestuous creampie that this time was absolutely certain and intentional, pushing Laura into moaning ecstasy as she gave in to it all, thrashing, yelling, giving it all up.

"Doesn't it feel good to cum in your sister raw?" Laura gasped, not expecting the answer she received, as tension broke and all control simply left Sean. He pushed her without warning onto her hands and knees, down on the floor as he grabbed at her hips again and jammed into her pussy, so driven by his frustrations that now he sought to fuck Laura directly and pound her into submission, which drew plenty of desperate, eager moans from the woman feeling the big cock shove its way so punishingly into her. "Ah, yes, Sean, take me!'

"Someone come fuck my sister's mouth," Sean groaned. Everything came together perfectly for him now, wore down any lingering senses of decency or focus, leaving him to just accept everything taking hold of him from deep within and driving his pleasures harsh into her. "She's not the glory hole bitch anymore, she's my bitch, but I'll let you play with her too.

The next guy due a blowjob quickly got into position and jammed his cock down Laura's throat, to her vocal and desperate approval. She didn't wait around for this pleasure, giving in to it completely now as she served the desires and needs of a situation removed from all decency. Spitroasting Sean's sister alongside Sean felt like an insane, depraved dream come true, and he happily grabbed at her hair, forcing her face down onto his dick and hammering forward without any care for what was going on, consequences be damned as he pursued the pleasure down deep and without any worry. There was no time for anyone to hold back or be decent now; this was about giving in, and give in they did.

Laura had never been happier to gag on a big dick than she was now with her brother's fat cock in her pussy. This seemed too insane to believe, and every step down was another push into madness for Laura, who shoved back against the thrusts that needed no help; Sean wasn't passively doing anything anymore, now driven and harsh as he recklessly plundered the snug hole begging his dick to lay waste to it. He couldn't be stopped, and the idea of letting go like this proved all the more fascinating as everything circled around back to the idea of complete abandonment of reason and decency.

Sean fucked without a care, smacking across Laura's ass and giving in hard. He'd been so awkward and nervous at the glory hole, but Laura's teasing and tempting had brought out a new side of him, awakening his need to just fuck without any hesitation or restraint, and Laura basked in every opportunity now to give in. Building, throbbing pleasure produced a problem growing more desperate and needy with each passing second, driving Laura into a spiraling haze of something truly unbelievable. His thrusts grew so hard, so rough, so ready to ready to provide his sister with the submission and surrender she craved.

With two big dicks jamming into her at either end, there wasn't any need for Laura to do a damn thing. She just relaxed and braced herself, settling in for ecstasy as vulgar and depraved as she could have ever asked for, zeroing in on the perfect sense of complete surrender, something unstoppably potent and messy that drove her senses down deeper. There was something spectacular about being here, about soaking in this desire and finding utter bliss with each step, pushing on harder, messier, losing control and sinking happily under the thrall of something unstoppable, messy, so potent that she didn't know how to control herself.

It was her turn to have her mind blown now, as everything circled around to a perfectly focused and senseless point, until everything simply came into utter focus, until she was giving in with senseless, uncontrollable bliss to a situation that felt like it was all she needed. her body heaved and shook as she came, thrashing under the reality of a powerful surrender made all the better by the idea that she had no choice but to accept it all. This was bliss, something potent, messy, so powerful and wild that all she could do was heave between the cocks pumping her full of cum as she sank into her own dreamy rush of ecstasy, too potent and too wild to believe.

Hands tugged at Laura, dragging her off the cocks and pulling her down onto some more. Sean let her go, let her end up dragged into one of his friend's laps, her ass swiftly taken by another, and her moans were plugged up by another dick sinking down her gullet again. NO time to respond, no time to think; it all just kept happening, and Laura heaved under the desperate bliss of knowing she was right where she belonged now, swarmed by cocks and feverishly fucked airtight by Sean's friends, several more circling around her to jerk off in her face.

When Sean stepped up to be one of them, Laura could not have been more proud. He smacked his sticky, slimy cock down onto her face, joining in the roughness with great delight and wild surrender, shameless in how he indulged now in his sister's body, fed into the pleasure with his friends and sought utter surrender to his lusts. Nothing was sane anymore, nothing was sensible or normal or made a damn bit of sense, but that was precisely how it was best, driving the depravity in deeper and letting Laura savour the idea that she was luring her brother into sexual debauchery with her.

It was such majestic madness, and everything about the situation turned toward a singularly focused and unbelievable swell of need that refused to stop. They called her 'Sean's bitch' instead of Laura as they fucked her, drilling her holes and sending her spiraling into a kind of fuck-addled bliss from which Laura wasn't sure she'd be able to recover. This was just too good, as she took one in each hole and thoroughly embraced the idea of giving completely up to her most reckless and wild desires. This was too much for her to ever dream of dealing with, but that was what made it so exciting. 

Servicing the glory hole was fun. The anonymity of it brought on spectacular risks and depravities. But here, she was able to find something different, able to feel more direct pleasure and able to find her footing, to ground herself in a sense of excitement and lust that just proved to be too powerful and too hot for her to resist. It was ecstasy, and Laura wanted all of it as she thrashed about, giving in to the idea of everyone seeing her face, knowing her name, able to pound her in all her holes at once and indulge in a free for all where if there wasn't a free hole they'd just cockslap her and jerk off in her face.

Taking a triple creampie and three facials at the same time was the kind of bliss that Laura really didn't have any complaints about in the world, falling into the clutches of a powerful orgasm tearing her apart from within and leaving nothing but pure desperation in its wake. This felt like an amazing step out into new depths of lust and ecstasy, like Laura was going to find only greater heights with everything she did, moaning and slobbering, giving up all control and finding that awaiting her was only even more depravity still.

After going through so many intense and dizzy positions that she didn't know how to handle them all, Laura ended up tossed onto the kitchen table, top tugged up over her tits to keep them free and able to bounce as the guys lined up to run a train on her pussy, each one jamming into her without a care, feverishly using her body and finding pleasure as deep and as wanton as they could get, all amid the encouraging moans of a bombshell desperately pleading with them to fuck her harder. It was a mess, but a mess that wouldn't stop, a mess that couldn't stop. Pleasure tore at her from within, and everything just felt like it was perfectly poised now to ruin her.

Each one of them came inside of her, happy to pump a load of hot jizz right into her, which left Laura moaning, "I'm my brother's cum dump, and his friends are always free to cum me too!" She was wound up, happily sinking into the endless desire and relief of completely losing her fucking mind, finding that with each pass she sank just a little bit deeper into the utter madness of giving in. Load after load filled her hole, overwhelmed her, until Sean came up last, and there was no doubt whose cock was the biggest as she screamed louder for her brother than anyone else, genuinely hooked on his huge dick and happy to now come totally unraveled as she gave up to the ecstasy of his touch. "I'm a slave to my brother's huge dick!" she shrieked.

Endurance must have run in the family, because by the time night came, Sean was still hammering into a mewling, fuck-drunk Laura while his friends slumped on the couch, passing controllers around, worn down, helpless.

"Okay, everyone get dressed and get out," Sean finally said, pulling his cock back after his sixth successive creampie into his sister without pulling out. "I've got to take a shower, I'll see you guys in a few days." He waited until his friends were all gone, and Laura happily sighed in the relief and bliss of this situation.

"That was amazing," Laura moaned.

"Who said it was over?" Sean asked, his smile widening as he looked down at his sister, dragging her happily by the hair as much as the hand over to the bathroom, and Laura was so happy to go with.

Shedding her clothes and turning the faucets, Laura couldn't believe her luck. "You're insatiable," she said, sizing him up and down as she slipped in under the hot spray of the shower head, pulling him in close with her and getting her hand around his cock. "I hang around the glory hole because no one man can keep up with me. But I think you can."

Sean turned his sister around and shoved her up against the shower wall, ramming forward and filling her from behind, getting greedy on to work with more wild and frenzied thrusts driven by a singular need to completely unravel her. "I can't help it; you're so fucking gorgeous, and seeing you strut around like a slut and beg me to fuck you has me wanting to take you all the time."

Laura could not have been happier that she awoke such frustrations inside of her brother, pushing on recklessly and keeping up this pleasure, working as hard as she could to satisfy her cravings now and completely abandon sense. This was just too good, bringing about throbs of senseless, endless desire that remained so firm and insistent now within her. "I want to be your fucktoy, Sean," She moaned, hands dragging up along the tile wall as he pushed her flush against it, imposing such a rough and dominant aggression upon her that she couldn't barely keep her head straight. "All the time. I've been strutting around the house wanting your cock and nothing else, and now that you're finally ready to give me everything I want, I'm not holding back."

"You're my bitch now," Sean confirmed, using his body weight to keep her flush against the wall, pounding into her as the shower spray rained down on them both. "My friends can have you when I say they can, but otherwise, these holes are mine. You won't need to slut around or go visit the glory hole now that you have your brother's huge dick to satisfy you, will you?"

"No! No, all I need is you now!" Laura was amazed at how this turned out, throwing herself happily into the swell of delight that came from seeing her brother take the worst influences of his friends and apply them so firmly now to the way he fucked her. It was really all she wanted, and she spiraled into a chaotic frenzy of lust as every second of raw desperation drove her deeper and hotter into this situation, unable to think clearly and just wanting more. Wanting so much more.

The tireless and wild thrusts left Laura senseless, dizzily fumbling about and sinking into the pleasure with something so unfocused and so confused that she didn't know how anyone could deal with it all, but she knew she needed all of it, embracing the pleasure that drove her down into the depths of complete, frenzied submission. She loved every second of coming undone now as Sean fucked her to another powerful orgasm, another senseless surge of bliss that drove her wild.

Sean pulled back a moment just to regroup and think about how he wanted to take her next, but Laura got ahead of him, sinking down to her knees and grabbing at his dick, slurping it down and starting to worship the cock that now owned her, slobbering and choking harder than she did on any of his friends, showing her how serious she was now about her utter devotion toward him, and Sean could only seize her hair and slam forward, ready to fuck Laura until the hot water ran out, then to dry off, drag her into his bed, and pound her until they both blacked out.

You know, normal brother and sister stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
